


Warming Up

by fieryphrazes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryphrazes/pseuds/fieryphrazes
Summary: When Molly's in need of a place to stay, John offers her his bedroom. He didn't expect the couch to be so cold, so he goes to Sherlock in search of warmth.Quick ficlet written in about 20 minutes, originally posted on tumblr.





	Warming Up

All John could think about was Molly Hooper, cozy under his duvet some 11 feet overhead. 

When her building had been evacuated because of a fire two floors down, he’d suggested she stay at 221B. It was the least they could do, with everything Sherlock put her through. 

The problem began soon after John showed her to the upstairs bedroom, pointed out the bathroom and left a glass of water on the nightstand. He’d gone down to the sofa, spare set of sheets in hand, and realized it was absolutely bloody freezing. A cursory search of the flat yielded a tartan lap blanket. Not quite John-sized, but it could be worse. 

John tossed on the sofa for four minutes before realizing it was untenable. There was some sort of draft coming through the windows, bringing all of November’s chill with it. 

He remembered Mrs. Hudson’s parting words, as she left to visit her sister: “No calls unless something’s on fire, boys!” she’d called over her shoulder. This didn’t quite qualify – and anyway, how could she unlock 221A from a hundred or so miles away? 

John steeled himself to leave the sheet. He slipped out into the bracing cold and rapped softly on Sherlock’s bedroom door. 

“Enter,” the detective drawled. 

“Any chance you’ve got a spare blanket?” John asked without much hope. Sherlock was sitting up in bed, on top of the quilt, scratching at a notebook in his messy handwriting. 

“Oh, just climb in,” Sherlock gestured carelessly at the other side of the bed. 

“I don’t –” John faltered. “It’s just cold out there.”

Sherlock looked at John as though he were failing to solve a very simple equation. “Correct. It’s not cold under the covers. Get in.” 

John lifted an arm and absently mussed his hair. 

“Are you sleeping tonight?” He asked. Sherlock again waved his hand vaguely. “That’s not an answer,” John grumbled, but he took his place next to Sherlock, sliding under the quilt. 

 

John distantly recognized the motion or another person climbing into bed, but he was far too warm and pliant to react. He burrowed further into the cocoon he’d built out of Sherlock’s bedding and stretched out his legs – only to run into something frigid. 

He yelped. It seemed to be a very large foot. A moment later, a hand of the same scale settled on John’s hip. 

A deep voice came rumbling through the haze: “I’ll warm up faster this way,” it said. 

John sighed and rolled toward Sherlock. 

“Come on, then,” John sounded exasperated, but Sherlock didn’t let that deter him. He wrapped an arm fully around John’s midsection and settled his head into the crook of John’s shoulder. His breath huffed warm onto a collarbone. John sighed into the sensation. 

 

The sun was halfway up the sky when John woke the next morning. Sherlock was wound around him, snoring slightly, with his mouth hanging open. John realized he’d wrapped both arms around Sherlock in the night – one was dangerously numb from the position. And yet, John didn’t stir. He told himself it was to hold onto the heat they’d trapped in the bed, and in a way, it was. 

 

Meanwhile, Molly Hooper sat at the kitchen table, sipping on a mug of tea. She glanced at the empty sofa, still draped in an abandoned sheet, with a twinkle in her eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! @fieryphrazes


End file.
